Frozen
by Basslady
Summary: no matter who or what he does , she is his home , and no matter what , he would always stumble back home to her . This is the only thing that keeps her from breaking.


Chapter 1.

Naomi sat on her bed , she was so depressed she did not even have the stength to get up. Liam knocked and walked into her room. He put his arm around her but she moved away. He asked :" What is wrong?" She replies , numbly but sternly :" i dont know Liam , my sister is responsible for me , and I have to ask her for my money , no one is talking to me since the sexual harrassment thing , not even silver. And you Liam who is supposed to stand by me is not."

Liam said :" i tried , but you never give me attention , you dont talk to me."

Naomi sighned tiredly. He said :" Annie says hi and she wants to be there for you."

Naomi felt her heart beating faster , why did she expect it , she asked :" How do you know?"

He said :" i was just at her house , she is worried abo-"

Naomi says , unaware of how her voice became alive and loud :" You know how hard my week have been , and the first thing you do is go to Annie's house?!"

Liam shook his head , and said :" Ive been passing through a hard time, she listen-"

Naomi stood up :" Listens? She listens to you? That is your excuse. You know what get out."

Liam stand up and hold her elbows , he says :" Naomi both of us have been passing through bad stuff and I dont know to deal with mine let alone yours. She is just a friend , she is just helping , I am helping her with her family and she is helping me with mine."

Naomi removes her arms from his grasp :" So let me get this straight. You , Annie , and I are passing through a hard time ,and instead of the two of us helping each other , you two are. I have family problems , I have more than that , I am a terrible person , I dont know who i am anymore. But somehow you can help her with her problems , but you dont know how to deal with mine?"

Liam looked down in defeat :' She lets me in , she comes to me , you barely realize that I exist , you have been ignoring me for the past-."

Naomi was shaking now and she hated herself for it :" She lets you in? She lets you in? I fucking love you? What more of letting in is there?"

Liam looks down and refuses to meet her gaze :" Fine , you are right , im sorry."

They just stood there , but it wasnt like they reconciled , it was more like the fight left them. It was worse then fighting , they gave up.

She said :" for what sleeping with my sister?"

Lima said frustrated :" I thought we got past that."

"We did , but its not like jen is not constantly reminding me."

Naomi sat on the bed defeated. Liam hate dseeing her this. She is Naomi Clark why is she just sitting there?

He got to his knees and buried his head on her thighs.

She said , her voice shaking :" She said you were passionate and at the same time you-"

Liam mumbeled in her legs :" Stop."

They remained in their positions in silence , and surprisingly they realized it is what they needed all along. She started playing with his hair softly.

He said :" My father came back , and left."

Naomi knew that she should have asked him how did it feel , how did it go , but instead she asked the question burning her :" Does Annie know?" She could imagine her , all nice and smiley , trying to make Liam feel better. She seemd so naiive , but Naomi knew better.

Liam looked up at her for the first time this evening :" Yes."

naomi said :" just leave Liam. Im done"

Liam looked at her with pain , he was searching her eyes , he did not seem to grasp what was going on in this golden head. he left.

Naomi realized how much he did not know her. He was not supposed to leave her side , doesnt he get it?

Liam sits on his boat , he is so lost. His dad used him and left. His mother basically chose her husband over him , and naomi is losing it. Not her sanity , more her aliveness. He doesnt know how to deal with her , he really doesnt. With Annie its different , he can give her advice but its not like it really affects him . With Naomi her problem is his , and its too much , too personal , they are sinking together. Annie came in with lunch ,and she they talked. Communication between them was easy , mayb ebecause it did not hold that much of a feeling with every sylabble , the way it is with Naomi, he tries calling her , she doesnt reply. Then Annie starts crying about her parents and she buries her head on his chest. An dshe lifts her tear-streaked face to him and kisses him. He is not really aware of what he is doing , he just goea along with it. he have been numb for too long , better let go of himslef and self distruct totally , and lose everything. better feel hurt then nothing.

Naomi sat there and it it hit her. Liam stood by her through the sexual harrasment thing. Liam stood by her. Maybe no tas much as she needed , but just as she would , and did , forgive anything , just like she would give unconditionaly ,and love and care. he does too.

he tries to reach for he rwith his dad ,a nd instead of her taking care of him , she let her oinsecurities and jealousey control her. She goes to his house knowinh he would probabaly be building his boat. When she walked in , her world fell apart. Literally , she felt the groud crumole below her. There on the boat she and Liam made love on , were Annie and Liam in there underwear kissing .

She stood there and she felt that her heart was beating too quickly , too loudly that they should hear her, but they dont. She runs out as quickly as possible.

When she is finally in the safety of her room , she lets herself fall apart on the bed. On the bed he slept with her sister on. After crying her self numb , she looked at ehrself in the mirror. Her hair messy , her eyes red , her face full with tear. She decided she needs get her prid eback ,she will break up with him , he will never know that she knows , he will never know that he broke her twice.

Once it was done , Annie snuggles on Liam's chest. He stood up abrutly and wear his clothes quickly hating himselft so much he wished someone would punch him. She looks at him , all flushed and content :" Where are you going."

She sounded happy , he wanted to snap at her , blame her for making him cheat on the girl he loves , but he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He used to get upset when Naomi doubted him but she was right. He said , a little harsher then he intended ;" Out ."

As the sun brushed his face he started realizing how big his mistake was. As if her face wasnt already falling apart. He wa storn between telling her or not. A part of him wante dto , he wanted her to insult him , slap him , break him , but the other could not see her face as he tells her. She loves him so much , she surrendered her heart completely to him ,with all its insecurities and doubts , and without any guard , yet he stumped it. he knew Annie would not tell her. She would be scared , look at what happened to her the first time naomi thought they did it.

As he reached her house he realized he was not going to tell her , maybe he was selfish , but he needed her , he couldnt be without her.

When he walked into her familiar room , when he looked at her , her beautiful and broken and perfect. He realized hell never tell her. he loved her too much.

She smiled at him :" hey."

He abrutly hugged her and he sunk his head in her golden hair .

He wa so caught up with his emotions he did not feel her shaking in his arms.

Then he said :" Arent you going to ask me where I was?"

_Dont you wanna know that i just slept with Annie?_

Naomi smiled bravely :" No , I trust you."

_I trusted you with my heart._

His felt like he have been kicked ,she trusts him and he really does not deserve it , deserve her , he finally said :" can i kiss you?"

_Can you trust me again?_

Naomi says :" Sure."

_Dont I get a goodbye kiss?_

Liam put ecah hand on each cheek , he leaned in and he kissed her memorizing her lips , joining their lips as one. '

His eyes are full of tears, and so are hers and she suddenly breaks away from the kiss and the tears come all over her face.

So much for getting her dignity back , she scolds herself.

Liam swallows hard at her sight crying :" Why?"

She said trying to look tough , brave.

"I want to break up with you."

Liam recoiled as if he had been slapped.

He asked again :" Why?"

She lies :" There is someone else."

She smiles , her heart swelling when the hurt colors his face.

_Hurt , break as you keep breaking me._

then instead of the hurt come the anger. he holds her elbow , not tenderly as before , but hardly :" Who is he?"

_Who should get killed?_

She lreplies :" he is nobody and he is gone."

_See how I felt last year as you bruised me with your cold attitude?_

He said :" On the bed where we make love?"

She said :" Was it?"

_Or was it the boat we made love on?_

He asked , so much anger in his eyes that she feared he is going to break something :" You slept together?"

_Was there another man inside of you?_

" He is a stranger."

_He is not the girl I hate to love , and love to hate._

He says :" What is his name?"

She says :" Why do you care?"

_Annie's hands on his back , on his chest , the chest Naomi kisses with worship almost everynight , Liam's hand on Annies back , lips on lips ._

"You are mine."

_Your lips , your heart , your sould , your body._

She said :" i am not owned by anyone."

_I was yours , you owned me , until your hand ran through her hair._

They both stand there than Liam leaves . She just stands there for like an hour. She knows that she will not cry anymore. Because he belonged with her , and whoever it was Yve , Jen , or Annie he always stumbeled back home to her. One day she will take him back , not that she admits that to her self , but it keeps her from sobbing brcause even if it took the impossible for her to forgive , to trust , to forget. She will hurt him now , she will hate him , and she will make sure she never goas back to him and that he knows he lost her forever. But deep down she knew she will , it will happen one day , no matter who or what he does , she is his home. This is the only thing that keeps her from breaking.

A/N : I hope you like it !

Please review.

( sorry Annie fans if my hate was obvious in my story):P


End file.
